


Hung

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: looking for the helpers [political poems] [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2017 UK General Election, British Politics, Democracy, Gen, Poetry, Politics, Voting Reform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	Hung

democracy wakes with a noose around its neck;  
the hands of westminster clamouring for checks  
  
 _the will of the people_ , we are told, _the will of the people_  
as if we are to blame for constructing this unequal equal   
  
we did not draw the borders or construct the maze  
we did not choose the weapon or bring forward the date  
  
they frame it as a choice, but it's tactics, cleverly devised,  
we put a cross by the third name, putting our values aside  
  
a voice is never equal; sometimes a whisper, sometimes a shout,  
we may outweigh the blue with numbers but never outright  
  
a routine execution somewhere we're convinced we belong  
how can this be when we keep finding ourselves hung?


End file.
